


Secrets

by mesiveloni



Series: Sleepless nights [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10023674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesiveloni/pseuds/mesiveloni
Summary: Life after the trip to the carnival, keeping secrets...





	1. The one with the massage

Everyone were already near to calm down for the night. We were waiting for our evening dinner at a haven, surrounded by darkness. I felt a little sore after fighting all the day, so I went to Ignis as he was about to finish his cooking. "Hey you," I greeted him. He lifted his eyes from food and smiled to me, asking, "What's up?"

"I'm a little achy. Would you mind doing me big favour and massage my back before going to sleep? If it's no bother," I asked him, knowing everybody were at earshot and listening. "Sure. A little later then?" His words were casual, but his eyes glinted at our silent pact. If we waited long enough, we might actually get lucky and both get to enjoy about this.

We had kept our secret for now from Noct. We didn't quite know how to tell him, especially since he seemed to miss Luna very much after his trip. He didn't say it out loud of course. He hadn't seemed to realize yet that we all were beyond friendship now, although he had noticed that we had become way more familiar with each other since his absence.

It had been few days now, when Noct (and us) had come back. He hadn't asked many questions about our actions on our off-duty. It probably meant that we shouldn't ask from him either, and he wallowed in his own feelings when he thought we didn't notice. That too, was partly why we didn't want to openly rub our feelings in front of him either, ending up cuddling secretly in the dead of night and pretending all proper again in the morning.

Guys seemed a little turned on about our secrecy. They weren't luckily competing blindly about attention, but they were still actively seeking chances to steal kisses and opportunities for more. Right now Prompto and Gladio were quietly exchanging knowing glances and smirks. 

When everybody else had settled in the tent for the night, Ignis spread a thick blanket by further side the fire and prepared a roll of towel to be put under my ankles. He pretended his role perfectly in front of the tent, even turning a little sideways to hide his glances as I took my tank top off and laid down on the blanket wearing just my bra and soft trousers.

He pulled my trousers down a little bit to reveal the lowest valley of my back and unhooked my bra. He settled himself astride, hovering just above my bottom. He made even that feel sensual. I settled my head to rest on top of my hands, and he spread some good-smelling oil on my skin, probably from his kitchen supplies. He began to massage me, applying perfect pressure to the hands sliding on my skin.

He found the first aching spot, and I squaled aloud. "Sorry, am I pressing too much? Tell me if I hurt you," he worried. "It's okay," I tried to say, catching my breath as he kept working. In some parts of my back his hands felt like pure pleasure, and in some parts pain mixed with it as he gently kneaded my muscles.

After almost an hour he apologized and got up to check if he had forgotten his phone in the tent. Grabbing it, and seeing everyone asleep, he chuckled to himself. Very good. He returned to me, nodding and putting his phone on the nearby chair, and without a worry, stripped himself stark naked in front of me.

I was already having an endorfine-storm in my brain, and him resting on my bottom and working his magic had made me truly wish a happy ending with my masseuse. If nobody walked out from the tent, a few sighs and squeals wouldn't give us away anymore. It had been impossible to stay fully quiet as he had worked.  
His lips were trailing my spine as he lifted my bottom to get rid of my pants. He kept me kneeling in front of him, butt in the air as his fingers trailed to my clit, rubbing a little and sliding down, briefly dipping one finger in me. I was already wet. He leaned closer to lick me from behind, and his tongue made me crazy. When he noticed I was near losing it, he stopped and turned me around.

I spread my legs and he was all ready, settling himself between and then slowly sliding in me. He pulled me even closer, lifting my legs on his broad shoulders and began finding his rhythm. As he rubbed my clit with his finger, he was fucking me as deep as he could, and soon he pushed me over the edge. As I was shaking and drowning in pleasure he didn't stop, but adding speed to his thrusts, he was quite soon after me. His eyes closed, and he was shaking now too, feeling the aftershocks and trying not to move. He freed my feet and lowered himself to my arms, nuzzling my neck, still inside me.

"Most excellent massage I ever had," I whispered to his ear, and he almost laughed, shaking and groaning quietly, feeling too much between his legs. When he collected himself, he looked at me, green eyes smiling. "You're most welcome to the service anytime, hon."

We dressed again and crawled together into the tent, where others were thankfully still asleep. It didn't take long for us to do the same, spooning together.


	2. The one with an actual bed

Once more we were arguing where and how to spend the night. Gladiolus wanted to camp, although the weather was pretty windy and cloudy. Noct and Prompto were rather up for a nearby motel, not being very excited about staying in small caravans. Ignis didn't really care tonight, he just wanted us to decide well before dark.

"Gladio, I'd really, really want to sleep in a real bed tonight. Pretty please," I begged for him and I heard Prompto already whooping behind me and slapping a high five with Noct. Gladio was rolling his eyes at us, but grumbled that he supposed we could do it then. 

"Two rooms then, one big and one small," Ignis confirmed. No one had wanted the extra bed on the floor after we all had shared big room for few nights in the beginning of our journey. After that we had decided to just have two rooms and all be comfortable.

Of course Noct didn't know that it had become way more convenient for guys to share with me now and what usually happened in private. Since we had hard time having guaranteed privacy, our nights in motels or hotels were the ones we had planned to be filled with passion. 

Earlier I had always stayed in the big room, but nowadays one of them happily agreed to share the smaller room with me. And actually, we hadn't had slept in a motel since the carnival. Still I had to really thank them for being more flexible now than in the beginning. Less jealousy was working better for all of us.

"I could go with her for tonight," Noct suggested innocently. I could almost feel how guys were feverishly thinking how to object without raising suspections in Noct. "Nah. I'll keep an eye on her. We'll take the small one by the way," Gladio shrugged nonchalantly. 

"You guys snore, and she doesn't. If she wants a real bed for tonight, I want my night for once to be snoreless," he said casually, and slapping Noct in the back unnecessarily hard. Knowing Noct couldn't see it, he grinned and winked at me. I really tried not to roll my eyes back at him.

We had a habit of spending the evening together. Almost every evening guys were having matches with King's Knight, slapping cards to the table as I watched, played with my phone or read books. Tonight I was tired and not able to concentrate to my book. We had gone first to do some laundry together with Ignis and then showered. It felt just too nice to be sprawled on a sofa, in a warm room.

Guys were totally in the game as I kept yawning. "Good night everyone, sleep is calling me. See you," I said, getting up and taking my leave. "See you later, princess," Gladio said affectionately, but not even raising his eyes from his cards. A chorus of random goodnights followed.

I got into the room, shut the door, stripped and crawled under the clean sheets just in my lingerie. After putting my head on the pillow, I was unconscious.

Sometime later I woke up slightly just to hear Gladio as he came in, going to the bathroom and after a while slipping in bed beside me. It sounded like him but I opened my eyes just to make sure it was him. Yup, no worries. 

Would have been really awkward if he would've actually switched with Noct and I'd been here half-naked. Note to self, think about this later. He kissed my forehead and settled to sleep close to me, holding my hand.

After few hours of sleeping like dead, he woke me up with kisses. "Is it already morning," I mumbled. Being awakened from deep sleep felt like slowly rising up to the surface from deep water, and I was so not ready to think about getting up yet. "No babe. I just woke up, and I really want you," he whispered. 

"Mm-hmm," I tried to open my still sleepy eyes. He took my sound as a permission, already opening my bra and niftily taking it off. He had just slid down, and I was still on my side, as he was leaning to kiss my upper breast. He settled to lick and suck my nipple, other hand kneading gently my upper asscheek. His mouth and twirling tongue latched in my breast was working magic in me. 

I sighed, and he moved his fingers to slide under my panties. Now his finger began to draw delicate patterns too. He didn't have to rub me for long, when I was already coming, moaning and my back arching, shaking against his fingers.

He loved to prolong my moment of sweet agony, still slowly moving his fingers on my nub and keeping me shaking, and I told him that. "I just like to see you and especially hear you," he chuckled. I rolled on my back and he followed, spreading my legs and preparing to settle himself between. He was sliding his tip gently against my clit, grinning as I was sighing again. "That good, huh," he rumbled, pleased.

He began to slowly ease himself into me, moving deeper with every careful push. My walls were stretching to let all of him in. He reached my end, leaned to kiss me for a moment and then retracted just to fill me again and again, speeding up. Oh Six, he felt good. 

The tension was building in me, and as he shifted his angle slightly, I rubbed against him, finding the sweet spot and began to see stars. I clenched around him even tighter, and he lost the rhythm, giving few more erratic pushes even deeper in me and bursting inside me, groaning and writhing with pleasure.

He recovered in a few moments, sliding out and falling on his back. I got up for quick wash and as I returned, he was still awake enough to pull me close to his bare skin. "Could I still wake you once more in the morning before we really have to get up," he asked me sleepily. "Sure," I promised and curled next to him after pulling a sheet on us.


	3. The one in the night

Our tent would've been really nice and spacious, if there had been just four people sleeping in it. Unfortunately nights like these really made me feel extra. After all, Noct had decided to take me along in a quite last minute. Sure, it wasn't that bad sleeping next to Noct and Prompto, but Gladiolus was the type who really liked to stretch wide in his sleep. Tonight he was sleeping in the middle, spreading like x on his back and I was stuck between him and Prompto.

It had been a really rainy day, and we had all gotten wet crawling in the wilds. We had barely made it to the haven before the full dark. My hair was still damp and I felt cold, having this feeling I couldn't fall asleep when especially my feet were freezing. I snuck closer to Prompto, opened more of his sleepingbag and tried to slip in and get close to him, trying to wrap myself otherwise in my own sleepingbag as well as I could.

Prompto opened his eyes as my cold feet were touching his. He didn't mind, just closed his eyes again sleepily. Still he pulled me against his heart, wrapping his arms around me and lifting my leg between his. In addition he had pulled rest of my sleepingbag to cover me better where his didn't reach. Soon I fell asleep, already feeling a little warmer and enjoying his body heat.

When I opened my eyes next time, it was still pitch black outside. I heard the slow, heavy breathing of others, sleeping. We were still in the same position, so we had probably snoozed just for a while. Prompto's arm was stroking my back gently. He had opened his sleepingbag and slid it down. "I got too hot," he whispered almost inaudibly, straight in my ear. He turned to kiss me, trying to do it without a sound.

I was sliding my hand under his clothes to feel his skin. He was really warm and I wasn't cold anymore either. This time he was wriggling closer to me for entirely different reasons. I felt him pushing against my stomach, and I really would have liked to get into the kind of action he had in mind. It was just that we weren't alone.

So I slid my hand down his smooth back, squeezing his tight bottom and moving to front side of his pants. I began to stroke him, feeling his tip leaking and spreading his pre-cum with my thumb, making a tight ring of my fingers as they went up and down his shaft. I tried to reach his balls, caressing them too. 

Soon he closed his eyes, trying not to move his hips in the rhythm as I was jerking him off fast. As he was near coming, I pushed my other wrist to cover his mouth hard to keep him from groaning aloud. I could feel his teeth slightly biting to me as he came, pulsing a load on my hand and his own underwear.

As I removed my wrist and Prompto recovered his breath, somebody shuffled in their sleep and we both froze for a minute. The breathing seemed to be still relatively even, so probably we weren't caught. Yet. Prompto pulled out his phone, dimmed it as much as he could and wrote a message, turning to show it to me. 

"What can I do for you?" Ohhh. I took the phone and wrote him back: "Just... love me?" He read my text smiling, kissed my forehead, and texted back. "Will do, love." We soon fell asleep together again, even if we had to separate before the morning.

And I'd have to check in the morning if my other wrist still had visible half-moons showing. If so, I'd just wear a long-sleeved shirt or my long fighting gloves. I didn't really mind.


	4. The one with the oh shit moment

It was just another ordinary morning. I was waking up, comfortably leaning my head on a shoulder and my hand wrapped around a lean waist. It seemed like I had rolled into somebody's arms in my sleep. Funny. I didn't remember that Prompto would have been by my side when I went to sleep in our tent.

No, last night I had crawled next to Ignis and... Opening my eyes and turning my head up, I saw Noct staring back at me. Definitely an oh shit -moment. "Morning," he said and I could feel his voice, rumbling through his chest. I jumped a little back, breathing a hasty "hey". Maybe I hadn't been there long, since there was still surprise in his blue eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." I tried to explain. What, cuddle asleep with the future king of Lucis?

"It's okay. Just quite... unexpected?" He seemed to be just as surprised as I was, but not mad. He got up, quickly excused himself and disappeared into the bright morning outside. He had never excused himself to me before. Now I was alone in the tent, everyone else were already up. 

The guys were waiting with a breakfast. As I got out, they were welcoming me with hooting, laughing and clapping. Wow. A whole new level of awkward. Noct seemed a little bothered too, even if the addlaudes were clearly pointed at me. So definitely someone had seen us before getting up and gossiped to others. I knew that by teasing me they were probably just covering for us all, and lightening the embarrassing situation. 

During the day especially Gladio was making fun of me, constantly, and it was beginning to be annoying. He had made me fumble a few times already, luckily not during a battle. Then he was hugging me out of blue and then smirking, "didn't I see, there was so much more to cuddle with him". He was too tall for me to smack him comfortably on his head, so I kicked him hard in his shin, stalking away without a word.

Unexpectedly, it was Noct who appeared rushing by my side. "He likes you, you know," he said carefully. I sighed. "Yeah I know. I do like him too. Just not now," I huffed, stopped and sat on the ground. He did the same opposite me, studying me for a while. "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable in the morning," he said, blue eyes serious. "Likewise. Those should have been my words, really," I shrugged. 

"You've gotten a way more familiar with them," he continued. It wasn't a question. "Well, when you were gone... we really teamed up together." This wasn't a lie. Nor it was a whole truth, but I had no idea how to tell him.

"If it bothers you, you don't have to say anything, but you didn't use to share a room alone with anybody before my trip...?" He was squirming a bit but still so curious he tried to ask me about it anyway. "Are you hinting about Gladio...? Oh you know, I wouldn't mind sharing the... room with you. Just like with anyone of them. No problem. I mean, I'm not interested in you that way and there's of course lady Lunafreya's feelings to consider..." I babbled, slightly sidetracked from his question.

"Yes, of course... so in the morning..." Noct blushed a little. "Was so not on purpose. I mean, even if I miss being close to someone sometimes, and in close quarters..." I told him sincerely, and he nodded. Sure he was smart, handsome and special, and by my accidental grope today, felt very good too, but my heart was already taken. Even if divided.

As we got up, we were okay and a little better friends between us again. As we walked back to others, he actually congratulated me for kicking Gladio, laughing how he had wanted to do that a couple of times. As I was laughing with him, I felt a sting in my heart for not telling him the truth. I should have, he really was my friend. But it wasn't just my business only.


	5. The one at the Galdin Quay, part one

"What do you think about a day or two off at Galdin Quay? We could take some time easy now. Go swimming and fishing and..." Noct was suggesting to us. Apparently the last dungeon had been really enough for him, us crawling in there for almost a day.

Before anyone else reacted, I already thought aloud. "I can't believe you're mentioning fishing and swimming in the same sentence," I laughed out. "You know I'm scared of those monsters you pull out of water. Last thing I want to do is get in the same waters with them!"

Gladiolus had actually been the one to do the scaring part, bringing still live fish, a gigantuar one, to my face and showing it's teeth. Ever since I had been reluctant going deep to the water I couldn't see through of, if I didn't absolutely have to. 

"Room is really expensive," Ignis said. "Sure we can afford it? We could always take Leville at Lestallum. It's as good and a lot cheaper." Undoubtedly Ignis was also dreaming about our separate rooms, since all five of us couldn't quite fit in one room at Leville. 

Noct pouted a bit, since nobody was as excited as he thought we would've been. Besides, he probably really wanted to go fishing to the seashore and he couldn't do that at Leville. He just didn't want to openly bring it up. "I just thought you'd like to relax a bit, maybe sunbathing, having a massage," he looked at me pointedly, "or having a fancy evening dinner..." Noct continued, clearly suggesting to Ignis.

He wasn't going to change his mind and our reluctance was starting to be suspicious, so I simply shrugged, "Hey, you're the boss. Paying the bill too, so on my behalf we can leave straight away. Sooner the better." Noct flashed a rare smile to me, clearly pleased. "Well let's get going, then," he said.

We were getting in the car, and I bumped Ignis's shoulder. "Not that I mind having you massage me, the last time was really helpful," I teased him. He blushed a bit, and checking soon in the mirror if Noct beside me had noticed.

It was still quite early in the morning when we arrived to the slopes leading down to the Galdin Quay. The scenery was wonderful, basking in the bright sun, sea glimmering in the distance. Prompto asked Ignis to pull aside for a minute so we could have a picture together with the view and it turned out one of his best ever.

Soon we were down in the parking lot. "I'll go with Noct to reserve us a room," Ignis announced as they were going ahead. Gladio and Prompto were already digging in the trunk to carry our luggage. There wasn't much after all, now that we were staying in a ready room instead of camp. I wandered after the guys with my bag, trying to stay along with their brisk walk, just to find the right room. 

Noct was already planning of going fishing, barely stopping to say bye on the room door with Gladiolus. They'd go to the further pier near the cliffs, as it had better catches. How anyone could love standing all day with a fishing rod was beyond me. I was more like thinking of changing to my bikinis and a sundress. Shower and a nap would have been great too, after the travelling and before that running all over in dirty caves.

Apparently rest of the guys were somewhere in the same line of thought, since Ignis was already on the move to shower and Prompto was sitting on the bed, clearly waiting for me. "Whatcha up to, love," he asked, winking. I pointed after Ignis, just beginning to shower. He had left the door open, probably as a silent invitation and I just had to steal a fast glimpse of his naked wet body. 

"What, can't wait to get to screw him," Prompto teased me, following my line of look. "Yeah actually, I prefer clean men," I threw back and he was suddenly somewhere between laughing and defensive. "You could always go with me, sweetie," I consoled him, and his face brightened.

Ignis was already done by the time I went in with Prompto. He came out wearing just a towel on his hips, laying down on a bed and relaxing, closing his eyes. Maybe he was up for a nap, or then he was quietly waiting for us.

Prompto was certainly in the better mood now. He kissed me, while his hands were quickly working to strip both of our clothes off. He lead me to the shower, determined to wash my hair, sinking his fingers in my hair and carefully rubbing shampoo in my scalp. "What did I do to earn this special treatment," I had to ask, closing my eyes as I enjoyed his touch. This felt really nice.

"Remember that certain night in the tent? I think I do owe you something special," he whispered to me, leaning closer so I could feel his slick body against my back. "But you warmed me up when I was freezing," I reminded him gently. He turned me around, locking his blue eyes with mine for a moment and kissed my neck. "Yeah, but I love you," he whispered.

His words made my heart flutter like butterflies. I knew they all really did have feelings for me, but none of them had ever said the actual L-word before. As I was processing this all, Prompto kept washing every inch of my skin. When he was done, I returned the favour. 

I liked the way his blonde hair were cut, and it was even better when I got to sink my fingers in them. Soon I was caressing every bit of him under my hands. He seemed very pleased and when I was done with him, he pushed me against the cool wall with his body. I could feel him stirring against my stomach. 

He was kissing me excitedly, making my lips open, tongue rubbing with mine. As he backed out to breathe, he said hoarsely in my ear, "I kind of planned to seduce you. Let me mess you up." He wasn't exactly waiting for permission, hands already busy all over me.

His fingers slipped between my feet, feeling their way to my very center and rubbing my bud. "Come for me, love," he was hoarsely urging me, carefully keeping an eye on my reactions, twirling his finger delicately on me and turning me on even more. "I want to see your face as I push you over the edge. And I plan to do it again together with Ignis in a moment," he was promising quietly again.

It was too much, his finger twitching and making patterns, pushing my sensitive nub and dipping inside me. I cried out as I reached the peak, pushing myself closer to him and writhing against him, as he still kept lazily rubbing me. 

"Lemme hear it," he whispered. I was holding onto him as if my life depended on it, as I rode the last waves of pleasure. "I love you Prom," I whispered shakily back to his ear. "Okay, time for second course," he smirked before releasing me from his grip.

Ignis was waiting for us, still sprawled on the bed. "Finally," he muttered with his usual style, but he didn't really seem upset. He reached his hand to me and when I took it, he pulled me close against him and kissed me. "Mmm, I've missed this," he grunted as his hands began to wander all over me. "Yeah, too bad we don't have all day like at Altissia," Prompto agreed.

They were both excited about our rare chance to be together like this. I was lying tightly between them, Prompto spooning on my back. Our wet towels were soon on the floor, and for once Ignis didn't care about it.

"I want to see her unravel again. What if I licked her, while you have her. Like at Altissia," Prompto suggested for me and Ignis, both of us very happy with the idea. Ignis was already gathering pillows behind his back to get us comfortable.

I was slick from our fun in the shower, so I simply climbed over Ignis, back to him as I faced Prompto, and began to lower myself into him. As he fully slid in me, he pulled me against him, my back on his chest, hips already on the move. Prompto was there too, waiting for me to find balance, then settling between our feet, fingers spreading my folds and leaning his head close to lick me.

His tongue was even better than his fingers had been a while ago. In minutes I was totally at their mercies, Ignis pushing and pulling into me, one hand on my butt and other on my chest. Prompto's tongue was sliding, licking long licks all over, sucking and flicking. His other hand was kneading Ignis's balls very carefully.

This position felt insanely good and both Ignis and I were beginning to be noisy with our sighs. He just had to take it relatively slow, while I was already nearing the release. Prompto pressed his tongue hard on my clit, rubbing the rough part all over my slit and I moaned, shaking on another huge orgasm. As soon as I was fully done and calm again, Ignis slid out. "Your mouth, please," he begged as I turned to face him.

It was a little strange to taste myself, as I slid down, licking and kissing his shaft all the way. There was a little of him mixed with my juices, and I began to take him in my mouth. In the same time, Prompto was squeezing my butt, beginning to guide himself in me from behind. As he began to pound in me, I gave full service to Ignis's dick.

I reached him as deep as I could, rubbing my tongue against him, my other hand on his shaft pumping in rhythm where my mouth couldn't quite reach, other hand caressing his balls. I loved having power over him this way. I sucked hard, adding speed and he pushed himself even further as I tried not to gag. He groaned, pulling away just to frantically push back as I kept sucking hard and flicking my tongue, as he exploded in my mouth. He tasted pretty good, as I kept swallowing every drop, afterwards still gently teasing his tip with my lips.

Prompto wasn't far away from his release either, hurrying to slide in and out. Our skins were slapping together noisily, and I clenched my walls to tighten hard around him. After few more pumps he too, growled, suddenly trying to stay still as he pulsed into me, quivering and holding my hips tightly. He stayed in me for a while, breathing hard, before sliding out and giving me something to wipe myself into.

Afterwards we were all three lying in a relaxed naked heap. As our bare skins touched, Ignis's forehead wrinkled. He worried about something. "You know..." he started. 

"Yes?" I looked at him and he seemed a little embarrassed. "Would you promise me something stupid? Don't let that masseuse of this place touch you. I'd like to reserve that job for myself," he blurted out.

"Gotcha. I'd prefer your hands on my skin anyway," I told him and saw relief in his green eyes. My jealous Ignis. But it was true. I'd have him anyday over a stranger. I kissed Ignis, taking my time, sinking in it every tender feeling I had for him. And to my surprise he seemed to understand, looking to my eyes and smiling.


	6. The one at the Galdin Quay, part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \---And all I can think, you look good when you're angry  
> So, let’s take a step back and get us back on track...---
> 
> All That Remains - This Probably Won't End Well

As Gladio texted us his warning that they were coming back, we had been out already for a good while. It was great to get to enjoy about the sun and water, and the private terrace outside our room was splendid. We had bought indulgently a bottle of champagne and strawberries from our own savings, and we were half-way sipping it, me in my bikinis and guys in their speedos. As Gladio and Noct walked out to us, Ignis was just carefully spreading sunlotion in my back.

"Oh Six," Gladiolus sighed seeing us. Now he probably felt sorry for his choice to go fishing, even if he normally very much liked to. Noct took a look at the bottle. "What, are we celebrating something? Are we even invited," he wondered. "We just felt like having some, in the spirit of relaxing and taking a day off," I winked at him, feeling a little lighter than I should have.

Ignis produced glasses for Noct and Gladio and poured for them too. "For my brothers and one pretty lady," he suggested, raising a glass and threw out a charming smile for me. Others agreed, and we all gathered to clink our flutes together. "How about a dinner soon? I'm starving," Noct suggested after a sip and got lots of accepting nods. We weren't in a hurry though, since Noct and Gladio really needed showers themselves.

The evening meal was great, even compared to the Ignis's cooking. It was nice to take time together to share a table and socialize. Afterwards when we had returned to our room, I noticed Noct quietly slipping out, looking a bit down. It was sunset time. After nodding to the guys, I followed him with my glass and a bottle.

He knew I came after, and settled to sit on the long pier where the ferries would have arrived if they had been running. "Are you alright?" I asked him. "Not really. I... I really miss Luna," he answered quietly. I sat down next to him, poured once more for myself and passed him rest of the bottle unceremoniously. It was still half-full. "You could always tell me," I told him.

And for the first time, he really opened up, talking about his visit, and meeting her in secret. Every now and then he took a sip from the bottle and the sky went rapidly dark, filling with countless stars as I listened to his voice and gentle waves of the ocean. He told me about the way he'd always felt about her, staring into the watery horizon. After a long story, we both began to be a little drunk and having a little more fun with each other. Then he dropped the bomb.

"You know I saw you guys back there, shadowing me," he confessed. Oh shit. I looked at him and tried to estimate if he was angry. He must have seen some of my quiet panic as he began to laugh. "That moogle was definitely the best. And I didn't really mind. I just hope you had good time. I didn't technically forbid you from coming after me, even if I did take care of myself. And Luna... just don't tell others about this," he gave me a serious look. I promised not to. It was his stuff anyway.

"Oh gods, I miss her so much. Could I hug you instead?" He slurred slightly. I reached out to him opening my arms and he seriously hung himself to my neck, holding on for a good while. He was being very close, and I could feel his heart beat. He was just about to let go and separate from me when I heard Gladio's irritated voice behind us. "What are you doing?!" He was almost yelling at us. Noct let go in nanosecond, backing away from me as we turned to see exasperated Gladiolus.

"Shhh. You don't miss the woman you love like crazy!" I hissed at him. "And how do you know," he barked right back at me. "What," me and Noct said in the same time, backing up and turning to take a confused look at each other. "Nothing," Gladiolus grunted, still irritated. Noct got up, making a scared face to me behind Gladio and sneaking quickly away towards our room. Great, now he left me alone to deal with his seriously pissed-off bodyguard.

"Now what was that," he kept demanding from me. Determined to stand my ground, I got up too, staring angrily to his dark eyes. He was ridiculously much taller than me, so unfortunately the change in my posture didn't affect him very much. "He missed Lunafreya, you idjit. It wasn't truly me he wanted to feel close as he hugged me," I pronounced very clearly and equally agitated now.

I had shaken him, as he blinked and forgot to be upset. "Really?" He confirmed, looking thoughtful. "Really," I snapped, ready to walk past him and find any place without him around. I was almost away from his reach, when he grabbed my wrist and held me still just by pulling a little. Gosh, he was annoyingly strong and I prepared to twist my hand free. After all, I had learned my martial arts, and probably didn't deserve to be in kingsguard if I couldn't get rid of a simple hold, I thought. Even if the opponent was about the size of the mountain.

"I'm sorry, babe. I didn't mean to... I just got jealous, seeing you like that with him. I really miss our time alone together," he confessed quietly. I forgot to struggle as his face softened. "Would you like to go to a little walk with me, please," he asked me, letting go now. I was still annoyed with him, keeping my distance but decided to go with him anyway.

We walked in silence the long walk from the bridge to the beach. I had always liked this place, clear water and silvery sands. Even the sparkling and glowing fishes under surface of blue water were adding their magic to this place. Soon I took off my shoes to carry them in my hands and sinking my toes to the fine sand. Finding a spot I liked, I sat down and he right next to me.

"I'm sorry for overreacting like that," Gladio said sincerely. "I know you are friends, but..." he still had hard time to finish the sentence. "What? Him being a handsome young prince? Hugging me? Getting married to a fine lady far away, being way too friendly and me already having several secret lovers?" I grunted sulkily and kept gazing to the bay and palms rising from the water. "I didn't mean it like that..." he tried to say, hesitating again. I drew breath for more.

"He is my king, and I share the bed with each of his three closest ones. How do I, we, come clean with this? Do you think our relationship truly would have even turned out this way, if we still were in Crown City?" I asked him seriously. And what the heck happens when we get back, I added one more question in my head.

"I don't know," he answered truthfully. "There might still have been two broken hearts, but whose they'd been..." he pondered, shaking his head. "Might have been four, since I couldn't choose in the first place," I reminded him back.

He chuckled and grabbed me, pulling and lifting me to sit sideways on his lap. He kept his arms around me and I gradually relaxed and leaned back to him. His short beard was tickling my skin.

"How come you can always find the best things out of us," he wondered. "Easily," I told him. Sure, they were all human, with their errors and faults, but they were still perfect, each in their own ways.

For a long while he just held me close. I had sunk my fingers into his mane of dark hair, stroking it. "It's going to be alright, you know," he whispered soothingly. He knew I still felt troubled. And I wished quietly that I could've shared his optimism, but somewhere deep inside I doubted it. It was too good what we were having and I worried that it could be broken so easily.

I enjoyed the closeness anyway. Under his temperament and tough surface was unexpectedly gentle and caring person. Unfortunately we just had to get up and go to sleep. We were both dead-tired and quite ready to drop where we were. Getting up, he offered his hand so we could walk back together.

We were still chatting, not anticipating that Noct would be briskly walking towards us at the end of the bridge. Seeing our hands together, his eyes widened in surprise and he stopped in his tracks. It was no use to lose the grip anymore, so we both kept our poker faces on, walking to him.

So he had been waiting for us, but how long? Judging just from his look, he probably hadn't seen us at the beach, or he would have been more shocked. Bless his heart, he'd been worrying after all, coming after us.

"What's up?" I asked Noct. He didn't seem to find the right words, as I casually kept Gladio's hand in mine. "Emergencies over. I'm going to sleep," I told him, letting go of Gladiolus and simply walked towards our room to really prepare for bed, not even checking if they followed.

Undoubtedly Noct would question us later, but right now I just wanted to crash.


	7. The one flying high

We slept late in the morning, and at breakfast Noct suggested that we would go explore northeast part of land from Ravatogh. We had once flown over it with Regalia, noticing a strange, short strip of road in the middle of wastelands, wondering if it lead somewhere. We had also heard whispers of some kind of treasure there, but no one knew what it would be and if it was even true.

Luckily Noct didn't begin to ask questions about last night. Maybe we had managed to pull it off and he considered us friends, even if there was clearly a spark between us. Or maybe he and Gladio had sorted it out after I had walked away. The interrogation didn't come, anyway. Right now he was busy, hatching a plan with Ignis about proper preparing to the trip. He was filled with energy after resting up well, eager to explore the land again.

In no time we were flying high with the Regalia, Noct taking the course to west, Ignis beside him in the front, taking the usual place of Prompto. The land and the glimmering sea were beautiful from up here, ever-changing terrain flowing under us. In the afternoon we were flying once more above the unreachable, hostile desert terrain near the volcano.

The strip of road was impossibly short and Noct made two attempts in vain to get low and close enough. I was scared and pretty sure we'd crash, if not to the ground then to the sharp rocks ending the road. This felt like a suicide. My stomach was churning and I had to close my eyes, when I couldn't bear to see the steep fall when Noct turned us once more to approach the land.

We landed hard, the car taking punishment like never before, tires squaling as Noct hit the breaks and gravel slided under us. As we stopped, my eyes opened and my heart was racing, making my whole body shake in the rhythm with my pulse. There was just few metres to the stone wall rising up straight in front of us.

"We're leaving," Ignis reminded me kindly, when I was still frozen with shock in the middle of back seat. Others were already out. He offered his hand to pull me out of the car, holding my hand until I was capable to walk steadily again. After a short trek, we found a haven in the wilds. As Gladio and Ignis busied themselves putting up a camp, Noct came to sit next to me.

"You never told me you were scared of heights," he smirked. He had noticed my shakiness and still had guts to laugh at me after the stunt he had pulled. "I'm not scared of heights. I'm scared of falling uncontrollably to my death, first breaking every bone in my body, turning to mush, then hurting if I still happen to live and then possibly still burning to death in the wreck," I muttered sulkily back.

"Sorry," he said more seriously, pulling me close to a brief hug. "Bloody good that we didn't actually fall then," he said lightly, smiling once more and got up. "We will rest for a while, Ignis will cook a meal and then we leave to see if there is anything up that cliff."

Soon we were on our way, finding the path up and seeing the ruins waiting for us. Rising the stairs, we saw that the structure had broken, cutting our way forward. The leap wasn't impossible for us to cross, but for some reason only Noct could get over it. I could feel some old magic stirring in the air, barring our way in as it allowed only Noct through.

"Wait a minute, I will go to see if I can go on ahead," he commanded us. Soon he returned to us, telling that the place seemed huge from outside and that there was a door that would probably open at the twilight. It wasn't very far away, sun already very low in the horizon.

As we still couldn't follow him, he checked his phone. Miraculously, there was still a bit of network. He told us to go back to the haven and he would let us know when we could come back for him. "No use for you to sit here shivering and waiting for me. Do as I say," he already argued back as Ignis was opening his mouth, ready to complain. "I will come back," he promised and left us standing as the sound of his footsteps gradually disappeared, leaving no choice for us.

We trekked back to the haven, finding our way just in time before it was fully dark. The familiar runes shined their eerie light in the rock, promising safety against the night and anything vicious crawling in the darkness. Gladio added wood to the campfire, and it made us feel a little more homey. For a long while, there hadn't been just four of us. Guys seemed to calculate the same thing, as I realized we hadn't had a chance like this since our trip to Altissia. 

Before I knew it, we were in the tent and the guys weren't losing any time. Prompto and Gladio were undressing me, Prompto pulling my back tightly against his chest, hands lifting my shirt up, sliding smoothly on my bare skin. His hands stopped to cradle my breasts through bra, pushing them up and together before continuing to the nearly forgotten hem of the shirt and lifting it over my head.

Gladio was kneeling and dealing with my breeches, kissing my stomach and looking up lustfully as Prompto dropped the bra and grabbed my bare breasts back to his hold, kissing my shoulders and making me mewl with the sensation.

Ignis was stripping himself in my sights, knowing full well I liked to watch his bare skin revealing in the same time as mine. In my secret opinion, he had the most perfect body of them all, broad shoulders, strong arms and thighs, round butt... He wasn't as pumped up as Gladio, but his muscles still drew beautiful lines and I got to watch them all reveal, one by one until he dropped his pants, already bulging and his member springing out as he stepped out of his trousers.

He came closer to kiss me hungrily, as Gladio backed out to strip himself. Prompto let go as well, busying himself with getting rid of his clothes, watching us as Ignis embraced me, lighting up the flame inside me. His naked skin felt wonderful on mine, rubbing against me. Two additional hands appeared to stroke me from behind, not to mention Prompto's arousal pressing against my bottom as he was quietly saying "please". I turned to him, all ready for action.

Prompto lied eagerly down, and I followed, beginning to stroke him, preparing to take him in my mouth. Ignis was settling himself right under me, grabbing my bottom and pulling me hard down to his waiting mouth. He began to kiss me down there as I returned the favour to Prompto. I glanced by my side and Gladio was lying right next us, his eyes almost black and just watching us, but having another hand relatively busy with himself. 

It didn't take long for Prompto to begin to push himself harder against my mouth, and in return I sucked him even harder, rubbing my tongue on his shaft. I loved to see him reacting to every little trick up my sleeve as I pleasured him. On the other hand, I wasn't made of stone either, as Ignis was licking me with long strokes with his tongue, flicking it quickly on my nub, and then sucking and rubbing it even more. His hands were keeping me down to his lips in an iron grip as he kept eating my pussy.

In a minute Prompto was near to madness, frantically bucking once more to get as deep as he could, beginning to pulse and spurt in my mouth, and I had to swallow a few times before I could start licking him clean, still teasing his tip. My head and body was swimming with sensation as well, and I cried out as Ignis's skillful tongue made me burst.

As I came down from my high, I got an idea. Gladio was still patiently lying on his side and somehow reminding me of our time in the motel. I kissed him for a moment, and then slid down to the level of his chest to change the place of the kiss. I picked up his nipple in my mouth, making him moan softly. As I was licking and sucking it, I began to stroke him. My breasts were now just in the right level too, so I tucked his dick tightly between them and used my free hand to massage his asscheeks for now.

Meanwhile Ignis was lifting my left leg, carefully fitting himself between and beginning to ease himself in. Soon he was fully inside, finding the rhythm to pound me as I was jerking Gladio off, still attacking his chest with my mouth. Prompto was up and ready again too, now stroking himself in a brisk pace and taking his turn to watch us. 

I don't know which one of us was nearing the peak first. Gladio was breathing heavily, eyes closed, pushing and pulling himself between my breasts and my hand. I enjoyed the way he was about to lose his mind against my twirling tongue on his nipple and soft skin surrounding his shaft, already wet from his own pre-cum. Then again Ignis and I were both almost in the same state, as he was increasing his speed thrusting deep into me and I writhed to find the sweet spot to find my release.

As Ignis was beginning to rub my clit with his finger, hitting my crazily aroused bundle of nerves just right, Gladio grunted "I can't hold on," his breath hitching as he exploded on my boobs, pushing himself between. Feeling him to free his load on me was too much for me while Ignis was working his magic between my feet. In seconds I was clenching repeatedly around Ignis, riding my own wave of orgasm. Seeing and feeling us was pushing him over the edge too, and in a moment he was quivering, and emptying himself inside me as I kept squeezing around him.

I was really messed up this time, dripping with both their and my stuff. Prompto kindly produced me a wet towel, eyes still devouring my naked wet chest as I began to clean most of Gladio's juices off my breasts. "I'd love to try that sometime," he muttered to me, half-hard again. "Gotcha," I winked at him.

This had been even better than on our trip. We rested naked against each other, enjoying the closeness and the afterglow. We would have probably continued later, but our moment wasn't very long though. 

Before anyone could react, Noct had pushed his head through the open zipper. "I found some really good stuff, finished way faster than I expected, and the phone lost the signal... Oh... My..." Noct froze, taking in the sight, blinking as he realized what he saw and making a hasty retreat back outside.


	8. The one with the consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \--- I never meant to be a liar  
> The shame is cutting into my skin  
> I'd rather die on my feet  
> Than live here on my knees again  
> I swore I'd never stray from you ---
> 
> The Exies - Stray

Surprisingly, it was Gladiolus who reacted first, pulling just pants on and rushing outside after Noct. When the rest of us were dressing, Noct was already yelling to Gladio. The guilty thought that we should have told him in time kept pounding in my head, even if we couldn't do anything about it anymore.

Both Gladiolus and Noctis quieted down, turning to look at us when we stepped out, Prompto and Ignis right by my side. "I'm sorry, for what it's worth," I apologized, trying to look into his eyes. "I just didn't know how to explain this..."

"It wasn't for lack of chances! Like yesterday? And still you lied to me," he cut me off bitterly. Noct's eyes were having a hard gleam, his temper getting better of him. "I thought there was something going on between you all, but..." he was shaking his head, clearly disappointed. 

"Your services won't be needed anymore. We will take you to Lestallum tomorrow and you will be free to go and do whatever you please from then on. We leave at first light," he said, sounding like a true royal as he issued his command. Prompto tried to defend me, pleading Noct not to do anything hasty. 

I still stood in shock, as Noct pointedly turned his back and walked to the tent, pretending he hadn't even heard Prompto. Prompto followed him and repeated his words, just to receive a look filled with ice. He stopped, just to grind his teeth together and went after Noct anyway. Gladio gave me a concerned look, shrugged his shoulders and turned to follow Prompto. I could hear the heated conversation going on again in the tent.

Only Ignis stayed by my side now, as I slumped to the ground by the fading fire. I shivered, and he went to fetch a blanket. Though I wasn't feeling cold, more like stunned that Noct was getting rid of me like this. Wrapping the blanket around me, Ignis whispered that things would somehow sort out. After all this, he was still being kind and nice to me, and I bursted in tears.

He sat down to hold me, and I hid my face in his chest, trying just to stop sobbing. "It has been quite a burden, hasn't it. He will see that you weren't in this alone," Ignis comforted me very quietly, stroking my back and leaning his head on mine. 

Eventually I ran out of tears, feeling horribly hollow inside. Ignis looked at me, making a decision and rose up, going quietly to the tent. He returned with a pillow and our sleepingbags. He took the blanket from my shoulders, spread it close to the embers and united our sleepingbags on top of the blanket. I didn't even know one could do that. He slid inside and beckoned me to follow before closing the zipper.

"How..." I tried to whisper to him, finding myself in his arms and sharing the same pillow. "I wouldn't have wanted to go there either. And I'd like to promise I'd never leave you, but tomorrow morning I must. I'm sorry. Not a second sooner, though," he whispered back to me, taking his glasses off and putting them to safety on the chair behind him.

"You do know that I love you, right," he continued quietly. I blinked to keep new tears away from my eyes, as I reached to kiss his lips briefly. "I love you too, Ignis," I told him sincerely, seeing a flash of a smile on his face before it faded. "Now sleep. I will wake you well before first light," he gently commanded, holding me tightly against himself and closing his eyes.

He kept his promise, waking me up quietly as we were still surrounded by pitch-black darkness. Somehow he always managed to be the first one awake, even without the alarm. As he prepared breakfast, I began to collect and pack my things first, and then cleaning the camp. We had eaten together by the time others emerged. As they began to eat, I took rest of my stuff from the tent and Ignis packed whatever was left.

As we took off the ground, it was truly at first light. My heart was aching, and I didn't know how I'd be able to live without them all. Even Noctis, who was doing the driving and had very carefully avoided talking or looking at me all morning. Not that others were cheery either, them sticking to the heavy silence as well.

Still it felt too soon as we landed to ride on the road again, and taking rest of the short way back to Lestallum. As soon as I stepped out, Noct grunted for Ignis to take care of my pay. He passed me a small pouch, and I took it without looking into it. He kissed my cheek, and whispered to text if anything was up and even if there wasn't.

Prompto and Gladio barely got to hug me, before Noct barked to them to get in the car. As they left, I was left behind with my bag, purse and a small pouch in my hand, standing under glaring sun on the parking lot.

Alone.


	9. The one feeling lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \---I made a mistake,  
> I think I took a wrong turn  
> somewhere along the way,  
> I sealed my fate and all I know is you're gone... ---
> 
> The Blackout City Kids - Wrong Turn

It had been almost a week now since they had left. I was currently staying in the small room at northeast part of Lestallum, still trying to figure out some kind of permanent plan. My tired mind just kept wandering though, jumping from one thought to another, going circles.

Guys had probably gone to Hammerhead, since our landing to the desert had been pretty hard and I was sure Noct would want to have the car checked. Thinking about guys and Cindy at the garage caused such a pang of jealousy that I had to stop thinking about them.

Except that I couldn't. I missed them and they had been painfully quiet. I had sent one text to Ignis, saying I was fine and asking about them but receiving no reply of any kind. I couldn't understand why nobody had texted or called.

It was hard to sleep alone. I went to bed late, tired and still ended up writhing from side to side as sleep kept eluding me. It was too quiet. Listening to music or tv in the background didn't help either. The place was quite empty, having not much else than just a cheap mattress on the floor, very small kitchen and bathroom. Luckily I had my own bedsheets and an extra one working as a temporary curtain. It wasn't really for lack of money, but for now I'd try to save every penny until I'd find a job. I would've preferred a caravan really for now, but there were unfortunately none in Lestallum.

It had taken some time to get used to living on the road after living comfortable life in Insomnia. Until last two years, I had stayed with my father, who was one of head researchers for royal family. I had followed in his footsteps, studying like crazy, learning practical uses and applications of magic and studying elemancy, eventually working for and with my father. It had been a dream job, turning even better when I had been asked to develop more efficient magic flasks. I'd never guessed I'd end up honing them with prince himself. 

Martial arts had been just a way to unload and stay in shape, a total opposite for working in the labs. And as my father had hoped, a way to stay safe when I eventually walked alone on the streets of Imsomnia. My home there was gone, and worse, dad had died when Imsomnia and the palace fell. Our family had been just two of us, sticking together despite our fierce fights with each other sometimes. Now I walked truly alone in Lestallum.

Someone else had wanted me to be safe too. When I had opened the pouch, I had found 2000 gil in it. What was even more important, there was one magic flask. It contained ten blizzagas, each potent enough to slay small hordes and heal myself in the same time. I remembered bottling it together with Noct. I suspected that Ignis had been the one to add the flask, he knew my preferences well when it came to dealing damage. He had also known that I'd left each flask in my possession to Gladio, not wanting any more accusations from Noct.

I was on the move and working on the survival part of the plan, trying to land some kind of job. I'd been asking around in cafés and restaurants for any kind of information or hints about places needing help. Lestallum wasn't likely to want or need my kind of academic since my field of expertise covered very little about practical processes at the powerplant, but it could surely use a nifty waitress or a bouncer somewhere. And if I couldn't find anything else, I would take low-level hunts that I could survive on my own. 

After three hours of talking with people, I sat down on the stairs leading up to the heart of the city, taking a break and lifting a bottle of water to my lips. The day was just as warm as usual, but there was a striking red-haired man rising up the stairs wearing a long dark coat. Just looking at his coat made me sweat more, never mind the man himself. There was just something about him. 

And he locked his eyes with mine, and began to head straight to me, clearly striding with purpose. I knew who he was. Imperial chancellor Izunia. We had met him a few times so far on the road, and it was clear he had his own game going on. Who knew what kind, really. 

"I've been looking for you, my dear," he said as he was reaching me. I couldn't believe my ears. "There's something that I would like to discuss with you... in peace of course," he glanced around irritated as a reckless group of young boys ran past us, yelling and laughing.

"There couldn't possibly be something..." I tried to say but he interrupted me, a predatory smile on his lips. "Oh but there is, my darling. I would like to invite you to a dinner with me tonight. I'll reserve us a private cabinet from Leville, whatever time would suit for you? Seven, I hope? I promise I will make it worth your time," he looked into my eyes, held my hand and kissed it. 

His warm lips lingered on my skin a little longer than was decent, and I felt his breath brushing lightly over my hand as he carefully studied my face. "I will wait for you, my dear," he said confidently, turning to walk away without waiting for my reply.


	10. The one with a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \--- So haunting, and captivating  
> The way you control me  
> Brings me to life... ---
> 
> Shallow Side - My Addiction

I tried my best to continue and concentrate on my search for work, but it failed almost epicly. My thoughts were way too occupied on both late and coming meetings with the chancellor, and worrying if guys were alright. I sent a text for Ignis, pleading that he'd just tell me that they were still out there and alright, that would be all I needed. In my mind I was already having mental nightmares, imagining that maybe this dinner-date had something to do with empire capturing them.

What could imperial chancellor Izunia possibly want from me? His invitation and behavior had been coated with honey, but it didn't necessarily mean he would continue so. The two first times we had met him in the past, he had been quite arrogant and obnoxious. Not straight towards me, though. It had been really strange, the way he had treated Noct, willing to get closer to him and yet behaving somewhat superior.

It was probably better to get ready in time and in peace. Feeling nervous, I ended up doing some extra grooming, plucking and shaving very carefully every hair in my body I didn't like. I went to a shower after that, washing my hair and teeth, and spending some time putting make-up on. As I put on my lacy black lingerie and wrapped into the green dress, I couldn't but help thinking with warmth the last time I'd worn them.

I wasn't hoping for same kind of attention from chancellor, but more like confidence for myself just to get through from this all. Anyway, he wasn't unattractive despite his age, because in some sense he was hot. He was also capable of charming anything off its feet, if he wanted to. It was more about that he felt so... dangerous. As if he was swimming deep in dark secrets and lies, and one never knew which way the wind would happen to blow.

I was a bit early at the Leville, heading nervously for the counter as he was descenting the stairs, still wearing the long trademark coat of his. Once again he walked to me, taking in my looks and kissed my hand like earlier today. "I'm so pleased you made it, my dear. You look beautiful," he complimented me. He began to lead me through the hotel, opening doors for me and letting me pass first. As we came to the diningroom, he pulled the chair for me before losing his jacket and sitting down in a perfect angle to me.

He was wearing all black, well-fitting slacks and silkshirt looking very expensive, all likely tailored for him. His body underneath was still in awesome shape, and I tried not to stare as he had obviously put on the sex appeal, seeing effort on his looks. "I hope you don't mind, since I took the liberty to choose our menu," he said casually, pouring champagne for us both.

"Not at all. Thank you for inviting me. What did you want to talk about, chancellor?" I asked him carefully. He pretended to be hurt, demanding that I'd call him Ardyn and admonishing me playfully. "We possibly couldn't start yet with such serious matters. We need at least two more courses served and another glasses poured, before we turn to business. For now, let me just enjoy of your company." As if on cue, the waiter came to serve us our starters.

He turned the topic skillfully, making our dining very entertaining and easy. In a while he had made me relax a bit and laugh with his stories, and my mood made him smile himself. How genuine he was really being with me remained still a mystery. He was excellent company nonetheless and a thoughtful host, enjoying very much about his role.

Before I knew it, we were down to dessert. "What I wanted to talk to you about... I have a business proposition for you," he began to explain. So now he was ready, or more like, he thought I was ready for this. I nodded in acknowledgement.

"I know you are not travelling with the kingsguard anymore. I confirmed it two days ago, as I was cleaning up the mess after your ex-comrades. They busted into one of our imperial bases and stroke down everything that moved," he told matter-of-factly, amber eyes flashing. "And how do you know I'm not with them anymore," I had to ask.

"Surveillance tape at base, my dear. I think they would have been much quicker at it if you had fought with them, like at last time when you came for Regalia. They totally made up the lack of technique with pure rage. Oh, I also knocked on your door yesterday, but you weren't home then," he said lightly, checking how I'd react.

"Oh, and why would you be knocking on my door? Surely just not to tell me that my ex-comrades had torn down something of yours," I smiled sweetly, throwing the ball back to him and refusing to show him I was hurting, as he talked about kingsguard. Surveillance tapes, huh? As if he probably didn't have few more spies on top of that, too. Maybe a little army of them. 

"You're right. Like I said earlier, I have a business proposition for you. I'd very much like you to become my personal assistant and bodyguard. I'm ready to pay whatever you like and we can negotiate about other benefits," he told me, not even blinking an eye talking about money so carelessly.

"If you wanted a full-fledged bodyguard, you could find much better options than me and you know it," I kept challenging him and he chuckled. "You're right. Even if you can hold your own on the battlefield, and me as well, I'd still find tougher killers if I wanted to. However, there is another aspect to my offer too. I could use someone like you by my side. We would spend a lot of time together, as you would follow me and I could use some help on my research as well. I'm sure that our minds working closely together could be very useful, fruitful... and filled with intriguing possibilities..." This time I noticed his eyes traveling up and down at my body, studying my curves.

His thoughts returned quickly back to the track. "Excuse me, this must be quite a surprise, coming so suddenly. Would you like to share another dinner here with me tomorrow and think this over in the meantime? Ask questions and continue our conversation on this topic and others," he said. "Sure," I replied, not thinking too much. Another dinner didn't still mean I'd take his offer. Maybe I'd find out more about his motives. 

We were done with our dinner, and it was time for me to start to take my leave. Rising up, he hurried to give me a businesscard. It was matte black, his name and phonenumber written on bright silver letters. Stylish, as everything else he seemed to have. "My personal number. Call me anytime, night or day," he told.

"Right. Thank you very much for lovely dinner and company. I will think things over and get back to you," I promised him. "The pleasure is all mine," he replied and leaned forward to give my cheek a light peck with his lips, his maroon hair brushing my skin softly. "Goodnight, my dear," he said huskily as I left.

On my way back to the flat I was walking briskly and thinking everything through again. As I had gotten up to leave, I thought I had detected a slight bulge in front of his trousers. So he wasn't all about just laying plans, there had been at least little bit something escaping his control.


	11. The one dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \--- And I'm so confused, so hard to choose  
> Between the pleasure and the pain  
> And I know it's wrong, and I know it's right  
> Even if I try to win the fight, my heart would overrule my mind  
> And I'm not strong enough to stay away ---
> 
> Apocalyptica - Not Strong Enough

He pushed me to the wall, my body tight between the wall and him, hips grinding together. This time I could certainly feel his generous manhood pushing into me, his hands separating my legs and lifting me up to receive better friction for us both to rub against.

He ground his teeth to bite hard into my neck, sucking and licking. Nobody had ever been this rough with me before, and the mixture of pain and pleasure made me gasp for breath. "Be mine," he demanded and continued his advances with his mouth, making me moan. I tried desperately to concentrate on opening the buttons of his black silk blouse.

"I want to hear you screaming my name as you come in my arms," he grabbed me to move me to edge of the hardwood table we had been dining on. "Let me taint you, fulfill your dirtiest fantasies as I do things to you like no one has ever done before. I want to come inside you and then lick it away, see you squirm as I fuck you with my tongue," he whispered huskily in my ear before turning to open my dress and lift my breasts out of the bra. He held and kneaded them, sinking his face against them and began to lick. 

I sank my fingers into his maroon hair, writhing with pleasure as his tongue rolled and twisted on my nipple, other hand busy on another breast. His teeth grazed and nipped the skin, as he sucked and bit me, coaxing more moans out of me. He lifted his amber gaze to look at me, devils dancing in his eyes. I pulled him from his hair to kiss my lips and his opportune hands freed himself from his slacks. Fingers pulled my panties aside as he entered me with one thrust, burying himself inside to the balls. He pulled himself out just to bang in even harder.

I woke up gasping, sitting up on my mattress so quickly that my head spinned. I had almost been on a verge of an orgasm, about to cry out his name, my hot body covered with sweat. Shit, that had felt real. Room and everything. A little part of me still screamed for my release, whispering to finish the job he had begun in my wet dream. The feeling was however fading with my every breath and I got up to open the window.

It was wolf's hour, the world hanging between night and morning. If Lestallum ever felt a cool breeze, it was now. After a moment standing by the window, I began to feel more like myself and slithered back to bed.

As I checked my phone, I saw a new message had arrived when I slept. Ignis! 'We are just fine. Had a few pretty intense days. Why are you asking? Are you okay?' Well why do you really think I'm asking, I thought sarcastically.

I wrote him back, after thinking what to actually put in the message, feeling a bit paranoid. 'Met with our red-haired mystery man yesterday. You know who. Got a job offer despite your "intense" days. Haven't accepted yet, trying to figure what to do. Am fine.'

When I didn't receive a text back, I put the phone away and shut my eyes. Ardyn had truly made an impression on me and my subconscious, if he appeared on my dreams like that. Every little detail had just felt so real. I wondered if I could look at him the same way again as I did before the dream. Well, he had been on a very good behavior yesterday evening, and sure, he had been definitely switching on the charm.

Still, he was such a control freak. With everything. And I knew he could be stingy and mean, expecting things to be done exactly the way he wanted to, and flipping if they weren't. Manipulating and lying came to him as easy as breathing. He could be a difficult boss, no matter if one would be sleeping with him or not. Being under his wing would mean power and easy wealth, but was it worth losing your freedom?

If I would work for him... if we were strictly thinking just about working... Would I still be a moth flying into the flame? Even if my body seemed to fall under his spell in dreams, my mind still refused in the real world. I'd rather be poor and work shitty jobs for my life than possibly end up someday against my king and his guard. I didn't know this, but I had this uneasy feeling in my gut.

So, Ardyn Izunia would remain just a forbidden fruit for me. Maybe in time I would fall in love again, since the kingsguard didn't seem like an option anymore. But for now, I'd rather lock my heart away and guard it, than hurry into unknown. Perhaps in the dark night my body could keep its fantasies, but only as fantasies.


	12. The one with the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \--- Taivas kumartuu kattojen ylle  
> Lammikoissa täysikuu, jalat mua vie,  
> Ja kasvot vieraat taas susta muistuttaa  
> Kuulen sanasi taas, sydän pysähtyy
> 
> Se ei mee pois,  
> Puistoissa ja katujenkulmilla  
> Se ei mee pois,  
> Museoissa ja kirjakaupoissa  
> Ei mee pois,  
> Kuljin kanssasi katuja pitkin,  
> Suutelin ilmaa ja yksin itkin ---
> 
> Pauli Hanhiniemi - Kuutamolla (Se Ei Mee Pois)
> 
>  
> 
> Heaven bends over above the rooftops  
> Full moon in the puddles of water, my feet carrying me away  
> And a stranger's face reminds me of you  
> I can hear your words again, heart stopping
> 
> It's not going away  
> In the parks and street corners  
> It's not going away  
> In the museums and bookstores  
> Won't go away  
> I walked with you in the streets  
> Kissing empty air and crying alone

I had fallen asleep again, waking up to somebody knocking on the door. Wrapping just a bedsheet around me, I went to peek who it was. There was a delivery boy, carrying a huge bouquet of still dewy blood-red roses. "For you, miss," he passed them to me and turned to leave.

After shutting the door, I put the roses down. Their fragrance would soon fill the small room. In a lack of a vase, I'd have to be creative and put them in a glass. Thank goodness the one I had was a big one. After taking care of the flowers, I opened the envelope. 'My dear, thank you for such an enjoyable evening. I truly wish you were mine.' No signature, but it didn't need one. His words reminded me about something he'd said, but I couldn't quite remember when.

I heard another knock, and I tightened the bedsheet around me. Hopefully I could turn that someone from the door before people thought I didn't own any clothes. Not that I really cared what they thought, anyway. I just wanted to get dressed if I had to keep opening the door like this all day.

Opening the door, I was ready to tell firmly I didn't want anything. Instead I saw Noctis and the kingsguard on my step. They took in my questionable outfit, Noct seeming to balance between curious and bothered, swallowing the question if they had interrupted anything. "Come on in," I invited them. "I'm sorry there aren't any chairs. Just give me a moment to get dressed and..."

They were nodding, and already stepping in. I grabbed the green dress and my underwear, slipping into the bathroom. "There are waterbottles in the fridge, help yourselves," I yelled to them through the door, desperately trying to get neat as soon as possible. They were a sight for sore eyes and I wanted to be close to them as long as I could.

As I emerged bare-footed but decent from the bathroom, Noct was studying the roses and the card. He raised the card up in the air, "Wish you were mine? What did you do to get this," he asked me and received instantly three very angry looks, wincing under them. "We ate a dinner together last night. He merely suggested that I would become his personal assistant," I answered coldly.

"It sure sounds like... more," Noct seemed a bit embarrassed now. "Not that it is any of your highness's business to whom I'd work for, but I actually did decide this morning to decline his offer. No need to save me from big, bad wolf," I told him firmly, seeing relieved faces around the room.

It was so strange that none of the guys weren't talking anything, just listening and watching, and I was about to ask if they were alright, and what kind of magic mushrooms they had been eating. Noct continued our exchange first, clearing his throat. "I... we should probably talk in private about... things..."

Gladio, Prompto and Ignis got up as if on cue and left immediately, leaving me alone with Noct. "They are very odd," I nodded towards the door when last of them had exited in good order. "Tell me about it," Noct moaned. "I've been getting this treatment for days already."

"Is that why you came? Or being curious about me and Ardyn Izunia?" I asked, and he squirmed. "Noct. You really need to say out loud whatever you think, if we want to make this conversation to work out. We should have talked it out ages ago, and maybe we wouldn't have ended up like this. Sit." I told him, and for once he didn't argue, sitting on my mattress opposite me.

I got up and went to a cupboard in the kitchen corner. I pulled out a bottle of liquor, opened it and offered it to him. "It's just morning," he exclaimed and looked slightly repelled. "Whatever it takes to get you to blurt out the honest thoughts that you hide inside. Let's play a game. Truth or truth. You ask and I answer. And the opposite. Get it?" I looked at him, and he nodded. "Fine," he agreed. Now we were getting somewhere.

"Why did you come here?" I asked. After a moment thinking, he took the bottle and took a mouthful, grimaced and took a deep breath. "I know I was wrong leaving you. They forced me to see that, but it took days. They were determined to get you back. I'm sorry." His eyes met mine, and I saw he meant what he said.

"How did you end up together with them?" It was his turn to ask me. Hoo boy. Seeing my looks, he passed the bottle back. It was my turn to have a go at it. Breathing in, I thought about this. I told him the essential parts about our first day and night. I also told how Gladio had revealed the plot, thinking they could make me choose one of them by seducing me and me eventually freaking out about the whole situation.

Noct's face was changing slightly colours. "What?" I asked him bluntly. "How could you let them get away with it?" He seemed to be seething, but then again broke into a smile abruptly. "It took them three days to tell me in bits and pieces what you've told me in minutes. This might not be a bad game, after all," he grinned and took another sip.

So I kept talking to him about the things that made me love them all. He was relaxing, and probably the booze was slightly hitting his brain too, since he lied down on his side, watching and listening to me. When I was done, I had a new question for him. "How did they persuade you to come back for me?"

"I was really mad. For three days they argued with me, telling me I was wrong to punish only you when they were also the ones who had very much caused this. They reminded me over and over again that they hadn't been able to tell me either about your changed relationship in time. I didn't let Ignis even reply you, when I saw his phone beeping. Sorry about that too. For next days they just shut up, doing everything I wanted, perfect performance on the outside but letting me really feel between the lines that I was the asshole king." His blue eyes glinted, and I really tried not to smile on the last part of his explanation.

"My turn. How do you really feel about chancellor Izunia?" He was interested, so I told him about our dinner, the way he had been acting between the lines, and my honest thoughts this morning. When he seemed pleased and maybe a little flattered about my thoughts regarding going against them, I decided to tell about my strange dream last night and he paled. "Please don't tell about it to the guys. I have no intention of bedding him in real life. I've no idea why I saw that kind of dream. Sure it was wild and entertaining, but on the inside I don't really want him." I pleaded him and he seemed quite relieved.

It was my turn again. "And what do you really think about me?" His eyes studied me. "I'm kind of happy about us opening up to each other. Talking honestly. Making me see how much you care about them and us. Thank you for showing your side of this all. No more secrets between us. And I want you back on kingsguard. Certain red-haired dudes have nothing to do with it. And in the end, not even high opinions of kingsguard. Just my own." I felt finally confident enough to hug him and he hugged me back. Our closeness seemed to awaken in him another question to me.

"What is it like, having sex with three guys?" He was being really curious now, blushing. Maybe he was returning to the moment when he'd seen us snuggling or imagining something further. "Great. Fucking hot," I blurted back with no shame. "Why?"

"Could I... take part sometimes? Now that we talked about secret fantasies," he said, being suddenly shy now. "I don't think I could do it to Lady Lunafreya. More to you actually," I replied and his eyes widened at my words, shooting back to mine in disbelief. "I know you love her. It would eventually bother you, destroying something important between you. Even if you weren't her first... don't go for vengeance. You could be the last to her, and you don't probably want to carry old memories then, clouding and pressing your conscience."

"I hate it when you are sensible and denying what I want from me, when I feel like having something. It's not fair, you getting three lovers, when mine is who knows where," he whined. "You're forgetting that it ain't just up to me, either. You can't just... whatever, " I reminded him, tired at explaining. "But I'm beginning to see a bit what they see in you," he still tried to argue.

"Noct. You are my king. And you are my friend, I hope. Be my friend and we'll be just fine. Always. No complications. Sharing and keeping each others secrets," I told him and taking his time, his eyes brightened at an idea. He pulled me close to him and I experimentally leaned my head on his shoulder, like that one morning when I had woken up like this with him.

"This is just fine. Between good friends," he told himself so convincingly, it made me giggle. He began to laugh too, and soon we both had lost our wits, howling with laughter that had gotten out of control. Maybe it was the tension freeing its hold between us, but we were hysterical and had really hard time to stop.

I heard a knock once again, and tried to scramble to my feet to open the door. The guys looked shocked, as I was trying to control my laughter and the tears pouring out of my eyes. Looking at their confused faces didn't help, and I bursted again, wailing, crying and laughing in the same time. "What, are they drunk or something? At this hour," I heard Prompto ask in disbelief.

"Can't leave them alone for few hours," Gladio grunted and Ignis wrinkled his forehead in agreement. "They certainly have a terrible influence on each other." This time it was Noct's turn to fall apart, as he tried to imitate Ignis to me.

I had to go to bathroom to collect myself, breathing deep until the worst urge had passed. I really needed to cancel the dinner with Ardyn. The thought sobered me up more than anything. Besides, I wasn't that high from just few tastes of alcohol, it was more about being finally fine with Noct. It was like coming home after the long travel, getting comfortable, feeling safe and content.

As I came out, Noct suggested getting a suite from Leville. "I could stay here in this rat hole. Making amends and everything," he grinned. "You calling this pearl of decor a rat hole? I'm hurt," I mocked him right back and guys were rolling their eyes at us.

"I need to go take care of something. Alone," I continued seriously. Noct nodded to me, knowing what I meant. This time Gladio growled. "First they fight, and now he knows her mind better than we do. Not fair." Prompto seemed to agree. I smiled for them. "I'll be back soon. Just... please wait for me. I'd like to have one nice memory about this place. Noct... you could walk with me, right?"

I had texted Ardyn on the way, and he opened his door almost after first knock. Noct had stayed behind in the lobby, getting a room for himself. "Well hello, my dear. Couldn't wait to see me, huh," he asked smiling and kissed my cheek. I was disappointed to notice that his proximity could still make my pulse quicken.

"Actually... I came to thank you for your job offer. And beautiful flowers," I told him breathily. His brow tightened, realizing I wasn't here to fall readily on his arms as he had expected. "I just got a better offer this morning and unfortunately I'll have to decline yours," I told him apologetically.

"Such a shame. I had such a big plans for you and me. I could have treated you like a queen," he whispered hoarsely in my ear, wrapping his arm around me and pulling me closer for a while. His body so close to mine gave my spine jolts, electrifying me. 

Pulling back slightly, I tucked a stray strand of his hair behind his ear gently. I didn't know what more to say. For a moment I saw something vulnerable and genuine flash in his amber eyes. Then it was gone. Still it made something real move in me. "Maybe in another life and another world," I whispered, truly sorry for a moment and left, not looking back. My final temptation was over.

I checked first that Noct had gotten his room. That in order, I walked back to the flat alone. Outside was a pile of torn red roses, totally ruined and thrown out in a fit. I stepped inside, not quite sure what to expect. I found three vases filled with flowers, all different from each other. No red roses, though. And sitting on my mattress were patiently waiting three men who owned my heart.

I didn't know where our journey would take us, but at least we would be together again. It was all I wanted. 

Until they asked me very nicely to strip.


End file.
